Cinderpools Journey
by Foxfire4040
Summary: Cinderpelt made a mistake, and now Cinderpool is paying for it. watch Cinderpool, daughter of Firestar and Cinderpelt, live her life through hardshipes, makeing new friends, and a little romance. Please Read and Review!
1. Prolouge

Cinderpool's Journey 

Prologue 

Cinderpelt sat in the middle of the forest with spasms soaring through her entire body. It had been one moon since Firestar and Sandstorm had left ThunderClan in search for the ancient SkyClan. Graystripe, The ThunderClan deputy, was taking care of all the leader duties until Firestar came back. The clan was doing well so far. All the apprentices made progress and Brightheart had moved into the nursery. All was good in Thunderclan, except for poor Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt was devastated. How would she tell the clan? She knew it wasn't the right thing to do. She regretted what she had done. But how could she change it? There was no way she could.

After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar and Cinderpelt started to have feelings for each other. They were in love. They wanted to become mates so bad! In the back of her mind, she knew that sneaking behind everyone's back was wrong in the eyes of the clan, and StarClan, but she loved him. How could she deny it? His orange pelt looked irresistible in the sunlight. He loved her and she loved him too. But there were two things that got in the way of their love, being a medicine cat, and the hardest thing of all, Sandstorm.

She knew because of her leg she would never be able to be a full warrior. She needed to do something useful so the clan would think she was important so she became a medicine cat. She didn't have the irresistible feelings for Firestar back then but she did now, and there was no going back. Also, Firestar liked Sandstorm but this selfish she-cat only cared about herself! She was starting to get suspicious of the two and always asking him questions like, "Why were you gone so long?" and "You never get to spend time with me!" and the thing she hated the most, "Why are you mooning over that crippled _medicine cat_ when you could have a strong, fast, pretty _warrior_ like me?"

Who did this cat think she was? Leader of StarClan? She needed to get a grip but Cinderpelt couldn't think about that right now, she was expecting kits.

Cinderpelt was shocked when she figured out this news. How could she do such a thing? More importantly, how would the clan react? She was ashamed and couldn't face it_. I was in love! _She would always say to herself. She hadn't told Firestar but she didn't plan on doing it.

Cinderpelt laid their hurt. She couldn't wait for this kit to get out of her. Her crippled leg was hurting even more now and she was dying of thirst. Would she die her all alone with a helpless new born kit or _kits_ at her belly? What would her clan do? What would Firestar do?

She looked up into the sky. The stars were burning brightly and one of them grew brighter. She thought it was going to explode. Its fiery hot flames grew and Cinderpelt watched in curiosity and fear. Was it going to hit her? Suddenly, the star came down from the sky and Yellowfang appeared to her.

"Oh dear you have done wrong" Yellowfang meowed sadly. "I didn't want you to face the same fate I had to with Raggedstar." She sighed "But you don't understand!" Cinderpelt meowed with fury. "I love Firestar and I would do anything to protect him!" A spasm shot through her.

"Oh here let me help you." Yellowfang came up to Cinderpelt with a ball of moss freshly soaked in water, she handed it to Cinderpelt. "Thank you" she replied. "You'll have many things to thank me for once I'm done with you" Yellowfang muttered to herself. "Ok, now I need you to push Cinderpelt." "Ok" Cinderpelt replied only to feel more pain. "I can't do it!" she cried. "This hurts too much! Oh Yellowfang I'll die here all alone!" The pain Cinderpelt was in was the pain she felt once before, getting hit by the monster. She was young then, free and able to do whatever she wanted. That monster headed strait for her crushing her leg making her bleed endlessly. She couldn't face that pain ever again.

"Cinderpelt you need to push for me, now!" Yellowfang meowed. Cinderpelt. Screamed with all her might. She tried again. Pain soaring through her belly, a she-kit rolled out. The kit was grey, like Cinderpelt, with orange patches like the blazing sun, like Firestar.

"Ok, let me kill it now" Yellowfang unsheathed her claws about to strike a death blow at the kit when Cinderpelt screamed "No!" with all her might. "Why not?" Yellowfang sounded shocked but then understood. "Listen Cinderpelt, she can't live, your destiny lies somewhere else, you _need _to be a medicine cat and _she,_"Yellowfang narrowed her eyes down at the kit. "Stands in your way."

Cinderpelt stared at Yellowfang in horror. How could she want to do such a cruel thing to a poor defenseless kit? "I can find a way to keep her! The clan will understand!" "No they won't" Yellowfang meowed being impatient. "StarClan can see the future for you Cinderpelt, and with her, it won't be good for you or the clan. Think about _your clan_.

Cinderpelt understood, but wouldn't kill her daughter. "You can't kill her, I will give her too a rouge." Yellowfang sighed. "As you wish" and started to fade away. "Goodbye my dear" and she disappeared.

Cinderpelt was in pain. Not just from giving birth but an emotional pain too. She would have to give up the one thing she ever dreamed of, having kits. She decided to sleep for now, and early in the morning, she would give her kit away. Before she fell asleep she prayed to StarClan _Please, let her go to a good home…_and then fell asleep with her kit at her side.

Cinderpelt awoke the next day. Why was she out in the forest? Why did she feel so soar? Then she remembered… her kit.

Cinderpelt set off that morning carrying her daughter. She mewled softly and was quiet, but Cinderpelt couldn't take it. Why did her daughter have to sound so sweet when she was going to just be thrown away to a bunch of no good rouges?

After a while of searching Cinderpelt saw three cats walking through the forest. She saw a cream colored she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom; she guessed they were mates, and another tom that was much younger with light brown fur and white paws. She assumed that was their son.

"Hello!" she called and the three cats turned and padded over to her. "Hi" the she-cat responded with delight. "Who are you?" "Listen" Cinderpelt meowed. She needed to get back to the camp before anyone saw her. "I need you to take this kit." All three cats gasped with shock "But why?" the she-cat asked. "She's so pretty and she looks so soft. Don't you want to keep her?" This cat was making things to hard for her. "I can't" Cinderpelt tried to stay calm. These cats were her only chance. "The three cats muttered something to themselves for a moment and then the tom spoke, "Ok."

Cinderpelt was relieved. They were going to take her! Then she was shocked with sadness. She was never going to see her daughter again. She looked so much like her and she wanted to keep her so badly. Was she really making the right choice? Yes, she was. She needed to do this for her clan and as much as it hurt her, she had to give her daughter up.

"Here" Cinderpelt gave the kit to the rouge and padded away but then heard a "Wait!" it was the she-cat. _Oh no! I can't go through this pain again! _"Yes" Cinderpelt answered with fear in her mew. "What should we name her?" Cinderpelt thought it over. Her kit looked a lot like her and she had deep blue eyes the looked like a pool. "Her name is Cinderpool." Cinderpelt decided. "Thank you" the she-cat added and padded away.

Cinderpelt looked at her daughter one more time as she was being carried away by strangers. She was devastated. Never again would he look into her daughters deep blue eyes. As she padded away with grief she thought. _This shouldn't have ever happened…._

_How was I? Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 1

Cinderpool's Journey

Chapter 1

"Cinderpool!" Flower, Cinderpool's mother called. "Come in here right now!"

"Yes mother?" Cinderpool padded into the barn. "Look what you did to your brother!" Flower pointed her tail towards Cinderpool's brother, Apple. Apple was much older than Cinderpool and her only sibling, who had scratches all down his back. "What were you thinking?" Flower scolded Cinderpool. "We were only playing!" Cinderpool pleaded. "Its not my fault his isn't good at fighting like me!" Cinderpool didn't know why she could fight so well. She never had any training and her family only lived in an abandon barn. Life was good for Cinderpool. She had a warm place to sleep in, no intruders, and she was the best hunter out of her whole family so she decided to catch all the food.

"Well I don't care!" Flower was angry but then calmed down. "Please, your good at healing can you please go get something to patch him up?" "Yes" Cinderpool replied. She was also good at healing. She didn't know why but it was a gift as her father, Tree, would say. He always seemed to sound awkward when she would always ask him questions like "Why don't I have the same colored fur like you daddy?" or "Why can't any of you fight but I can?" She couldn't think about that right now, she needed to find cob webs.

Cinderpool searched. She loved the way the sun warmed her pelt and the wind billowing so soft, that Cinderpool felt like she could walk forever. She then came to a bridge. She sniffed the air and found some cob webs. Being careful, she took the cob webs and started to pad away.

Suddenly, a wonderful smell went through her nose. _Squirrel!_ She was so happy! She hadn't seen one in moons and she couldn't wait to feel the nice, soft, warm taste that made her mouth water. She dropped the cob webs and fell into a crouch. This way of hunting always was easy for Cinderpool to do. None of her family members could do it so that made her feel special.

She stalked the squirrel. It hadn't noticed her yet as she kept quiet. Moving slowly through the grass, she came up behind it. She was so close! She could almost taste it! Then without realizing it, she stepped on a leaf. _Crack _she felt like it scream. The squirrel looked up at Cinderpool, freighted; it ran with all its might. It was fast, but not as fast as Cinderpool. She raced after the squirrel with all the energy in her. She grabbed for it with a swift bite to the neck, the squirrel was dead.

"Yay!" Cinderpool yowled in triumph. She couldn't wait to feel the nice warm taste of the- her thoughts were replaced by a screech cut off by a bark. There were dogs at the barn! What was she thinking of leaving her family in danger while she was hunting? And was that her mother screeching! _Oh no!_ Cinderpool thought. With all the energy she had she raced back to the barn. She needed to make sure her family was ok. They couldn't even beat a bug if the had to! The barking was getting louder. It sounded as though one dog was there and fear sent was all she could smell, from her family that is.

Cinderpool headed for the barn as fast as she could _I'm almost there!_ She cried to herself. She raced into the barn only to find a massive dog staring at her with her brother's blood stained body in his jaws. They were all dead, except for Flower who was bleeding endlessly.

Cinderpool jumped on the dogs back. This dog was struggling but Cinderpool wouldn't let go. She sunk her claws into its back leaving blood to soak the floor, the dog howled. It tried to leap back and crush her but Cinderpool was too strong. She sunk her teeth into the dog's neck leaving it to die. The dog barked and then there was silence, it was dead.

Cinderpool yowled with joy. She had won! But then her happiness disappeared completely when she saw her brother and father lying limp on the floor, their fur coverd with blood.

Cinderpool ran over to her mother. "Oh Flower this is my entire fault!" she cried. I went to hunt squirrels and now this has happened! Oh let me get you some cob webs!" Cinderpool was filled with tears. Her whole family was going to die.

"Hush young one" Flower meowed calmly. "It is too late for me but there is something I need to tell you." "Oh what is it!" Cinderpool was devastated. She needed to hear her mother's last words. "You are not my kit" her mother's voice shook with pain and sorrow. "What?" Cinderpool needed to be forgiven not crushed by these words. "What do you mean I'm not yours!" She always thought that it was wired that she was grey with orange patches and her family was brown and white but she always thought that this was _her_ family!

"Many moons ago" Flower began, blood spilling from her wounds. "Your father, brother and I were out hunting and a clan cat approached us. She said she couldn't keep you." "What?" Cinderpool was astonished that her family wasn't really hers but now she came from a clan that her brother always told her about in horror stories? "Yes," she sighed. "And I am sorry that we never told you before. I want you to know that we all love you very much and we always treated you like you are our own." "I don't know what to say" Cinderpool was heart broken. She felt like she was going to die right there too.

"Please forgive me" Flower pleaded desperately. "I forgive you" Cinderpool lied. It was her "mothers" dying wish and she couldn't deny her of that. And as she spoke these words, Flower shut her eyes and was dead.

_What will I do now?_ Cinderpool thought desperately. She had no one to talk to and she was all alone. Her family wasn't hers and it sounded like her real mother was a good for nothing clan cat that didn't want her. How would she survive now? That night Cinderpool cried her self to sleep, it was all she could do.

**Was it good? Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

Cinderpool's Journey

Chapter 2

The next day Cinderpool woke up with heart ache. _What will I do now?_ She thought.

She knew she couldn't live in the barn anymore. The Twolegs who lived next door had buried her brother, mother, and father but the sent of fear was still in the air and blood still stained the floor. This would be a constant reminder of what happened. Also, wouldn't she be lonely? She couldn't live her life all alone and there were no cats that lived near the barn.

But words still hung in Cinderpool's mind promising not to leave. _"You're not my kit."_

How could she not be theirs? They never treated her any less than her "brother". And she thought she was just like them! But then something popped into her mind. Her family could never hunt or fight like her… and why could she heal so well when she never had any experience? Who was her real family?

Then Cinderpool felt more hostility and anger than ever. She was a _clan_ cat.

How could she be such an awful thing? She was told in horror stories by Apple that clan cats are mean and vicious and they hunt for sport and line their nest with the bones of their enemies. Was she one of those filthy rotten beings? Was she evil?

Then, she shook her head. "No" she told herself "You're nothing like that."

Cinderpool padded out of her den. She had to leave. There was no use staying in such a dreaded place. She couldn't bear to live in a place that reeked of blood and fear.

For the next sunrise Cinderpool traveled. She caught squirrels, rabbits, mice, and she got pretty far. She couldn't even see the barn anymore! She raced across the fields with the wind blowing through her fur. Running is what Cinderpool liked best. She felt like she could travel for miles and she could run off the earth…

Suddenly, Cinderpool stopped. _Fox! _Cinderpool was frightened. She was all alone. There was no body to protect her and without knowing it; this could be the last time she was able to see the bright sun. Would the fox rip her apart? Would she die?

Then Cinderpool sighed and was relieved. The fox sent was stale, but something else was still lurking in the air….

Then two cats came out of the bushes and padded over to her. One huge to tom cat and a muscular she-cat. She was saved! She wondered what these two cats wanted from her. Were they nice? Cinderpool wanted to go find out.

"Hi!" Cinderpool ran up to the two cats. "I'm Cinderpool who are you?"

"He-"The she-cat tried to speak but was stopped by the tom who brushed his tail over her mouth.

"Hello" The tom spoke." I am Tooth and this is my mate, Swipe"

"Why are you at her all alone?" Swipe asked with huge curiosity in her voice. Why did she want to know were Cinderpool's family was?

"Um… well… my family… just died…" Cinderpool meowed awkwardly.

"Oh no!" Swipe looked shocked. ""Oh dear you must come with us! We will give you some food, water, and a place to sleep for the night until tomorrow!"

"Yes" Tooth meowed. "It is getting dark and you look hungry"

"Oh no I'm fine but thanks for asking" Cinderpool thought these cats were nice, but she didn't know them, and how could she just go off with some strangers?

"Nonsense!" Swipe gave her a push towards Tooth. "Its dark and you need to come with us!" Then she calmed down. "Dear, please, your family just died, it's the least we can do." Swipe encouraged with wanting in her eyes and exchanged a glance with Tooth.

"Ok" Cinderpool replied. These cats were _nice_ and it looked like they weren't giving up so she decided to go with them.

Cinderpool, Tooth, and Swipe traveled for a little while longer. With Swipe and Tooth leading the way, the two cats were in what looked like a big conversation that Cinderpool couldn't hear. Then Swipe turned to Cinderpool.

"So you really are all by yourself?" Swipe asked nervously looking around. "You don't live with any other cats?"

"No." Cinderpool replied. She was so heart broken but at least these cats were being nice and caring. She liked them a lot.

"Where here" Tooth announced. "You go get some rest while I go hunt. Swipe, you stay here."

"Oh that's ok I-""No!" Swipe screeched. "I mean stay and sit down, you're our guest."

Cinderpool, knowing there was no use fighting over it, went inside, and sat down. Swipe was outside and Cinderpool noticed that their den looked nice. There were two nests in the corner, a little dirt place, cat bones, a place for drinking water…. Then Cinderpool got scared. _Cat bones?_ Why did they have them here? Then with fear, Cinderpool understood. All the exchanging glances, forcing her to stay here. Did they _eat cats_? Then Tooth and swipe came in with pure looks of evil in their amber eyes and mouths watering.

Scared, Cinderpool spoke. "Um, I think I'd better leave now"

"No, your not." Tooth let out a snarl. "You're not going anywhere."

**What happens to Cinderpool? Will she survive? Will these cats kill her? Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 3

Cinderpools Journey

Chapter 3

"Let me leave!" Cinderpool tried to run for the entrance but Tooth already leaped on her holding her down.

"I told you! You're not going anywhere!" Tooth yowled with hunger in her eyes. "Do you want us to kill you the hard way or easy way? Trust me, were not letting a plump cat like you leaving our jaws now are we Swipe?"

"Never!" Swipe's jaw was wide open now, right about to sink her teeth into Cinderpool's warm flesh. "Kill her now!"

Cinderpool leaped in the air. She twisted and clawed Tooth's neck while extending her hind legs to trip Swipe. _What have I gotten my self into? _

She ran for the entrance. Suddenly, she felt claws racking her tail tugging her back. She would never get away now! She tried clawing with all her might but Swipe was strong. Tooth was right about to snap Cinderpool's spine when two cats hurled into the entrance. One Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and another she-cat with grey fur and blue eyes. Was that stars on their pelt?

"I don't understand why we need to help her!" The gray furred cat screamed as she knocked Tooth off his paws pinning him to the ground. "She isn't part of any clan."

"I told you!" The tortoiseshell snapped. "Her kin is and you said she was going to Starclan when she dies! We _have_ to help her!" She tried clawing Swipe and got a blow at her mouth. Swipe, to shocked to react, stood there with huge fear in her eyes.

_Who were these cats with stars on their pelt? What's StarClan? _Cinderpool didn't know these answers but recovered from shock, so she decided to join the battle. The gray furred she-cat was fine against Tooth, ripping tuffs of fur from him. Why did these cats try to eat her? She couldn't think about that now, she joined in with the tortoiseshell and battled Swipe.

"Thanks!" The tortoiseshell was happy Cinderpool came to help her. This cat smelled of herbs and looked to clumsy to fight.

Cinderpool scratched Swipes mussel sending her across the den. The nest shattered. Swipe, who looked light headed, staggered to her paws but instead of fighting back, she let out a yowl of mercy and her and Tooth fled out faster than any cat.

"I told you we could fight them Bluestar!" The tortoiseshell meowed in triumph to the gray cat. "We won!"

"So?" Bluestar snorted. She glanced at Cinderpool for a moment then looked at the tortoiseshell. "I still don't think we should have done this Spottedleaf."

"Don't _ever_ doubt StarClan medicine cats!" Spottedleaf meowed then looked at frightened Cinderpool sitting in the corner with fear in her eyes. "Oh child, we will not hurt you" Spottedleaf looked at Cinderpool with affection in her eyes. _Is she real or fake? _Cinderpool wondered. If she ever got attacked like this again…

"W-Who are you?" Cinderpool asked in a frightened voice. "Are you coming to take me away? Why are there stars on your pelt? Are you dea-"

"Hush young one" Spottedleaf interrupted Cinderpool. "Bluestar, you can leave now"

"What ever you say" Bluestar sighed then started to fade away. Spottedleaf didn't seem to think anything was wrong with it but Cinderpool was shocked. What just happened? Why is she fading away? Who are these strange cats?

Spottedleaf turned to Cinderpool. "Hello" she meowed in a kind friendly voice." You must be scared aren't you?"

"Y-Yes" Cinderpool meowed. She started to feel safe but all the events that just happened made her feel a little sick.

"Who are you-"

"Sleep now child. You will be well in the morning and I will come back to visit you." Spottedleaf started to fade away into the stars leaving Cinderpool stranded there in the darkness.

"But wait I'm so confused! I don't understand!"

"Wait until morning young one, and then it shall be clear." As Spottedleaf's image turned into darkness, Cinderpool was left all alone, stranded…again.


	5. Chapter 4

Cinderpools Journey

Chapter 4

Cinderpool was alone. I didn't bother her because she was so used to it. She hadn't slept at all last night because of wanting to know what Spottedleaf was going to tell her.

She got up. She was cold and sad. Why was this happening? _Let's see, _she thought to herself. _First my family gets killed by dogs, and then some crazy cats try to murder me, then some weird voodoo like cats come and tell me to wait until morning. Is this real?_

Cinderpool decided to stop feeling sorry for herself. She needed to get herself back on track with her life. Her belly started to hurt so she decided to go hunting. "Here I go!" She sheered herself on.

Cinderpool traveled deep into the forest. She tasted the air. _Mouse! _She sniffed the air again to try to locate it. She then saw it at the bottom of a tree scuffling around. With her tail still and feet barley touching the ground she started to move towards it. The way her feet slid against the forest floor made it almost impossible for the mouse to hear her. She was close to it now. _Ok, 1,2,3, and-_

"Looks like your having fun." Spottedleaf chuckled while suddenly appearing in front of Cinderpool.

"Ahh!" Cinderpool yowled in surprise sending the mouse to go into panic and run away. "You scared me!" Cinderpool was shaken by Spottedleaf's arrival. She forgot about the promise she made to her about coming to visit her in the morning until now.

"Hello" Spottedleaf's sweet scent smelled so good to Cinderpool. It smelled of sweet flowers mixed with honey, mint, and sage.

"Hi" Cinderpool meowed; the shock of her arrival was fading away. "So I have so many questions!" Cinderpool meowed with joy. Why do you disappear? Why are you here? Why are you-"

"Lets hunt first dear and then you can ask me some questions" Spottedleaf said with a smile.

_Well I would have caught something if you didn't poof out of thin air like that. _Cinderpool thought. _And some? I have tons! _Cinderpool and Spottedleaf spent most of their time hunting. By the time Cinderpool was done, she caught a plump thrush and a mouse. Spottedleaf caught a Squirrel.

Cinderpool and Spottedleaf found a place to sit under a tree with their prey. The grass was bright green and soft.

"So why are you here and who are you exactly?" Cinderpool asked Spottedleaf with intense curiosity.

"Well let's first get to _your_ history." Spottedleaf decided. Cinderpool was _not _excited about what was going to happen next.

"Why?" Cinderpool suddenly got angry. "I know I'm just a useless clan cat that eats other cats and kills others. Why do I need to be taught something I already know about?"

"Well for starters, did you know _I'm_ a clan cat?"

"What!" Cinderpool was shocked! How could this cat be a clan cat? Spottedleaf was so nice and caring! Maybe she got the whole Clan cat thing wrong.

"Yes it's true" Spottedleaf chuckled. "Now would you like me to tell you your history?

"Yes! Yes! Oh please do!" Cinderpool yowled with excitement.

"Well you were always like your mother Cinderpool" Spottedleaf smiled. "First let me tell you the ranks in a clan First, there are four clans. ThunderClan, Shadowclan, RiverClan, and WindClan. ThunderClan is your birth clan.

"Really?" Cinderpool asked with curiosity.

"Yes" Spottedleaf was starting to loose her patience. "Just let me speck first and then you can ask as many questions as you would like." Spottedleaf began for the second time. "In each clan there is a leader: he or she is the one and only cat who receives his nine lives from Starclan: our dead warrior ancestors. Our leader has the name _star_ added to the end of their name. Then there is a deputy: He is the one who organizes patrols and becomes leader when his or her leader dies. There are then warriors: their cats who hunt, fight if they need to, and protect the clan. Queens: they are in the nursery and take care of their kits. Kits can become apprentices when their 6 moons old. Apprentices train to become warriors. There are also elders: their cats who once have been a warrior until they have a injury or they are to old. They then move to the elders den until they join StarClan. And last but defiantly aren't the least, Medicine cats. They are cats who take over the clan. One medicine cat per clan. The only way there are two is if the medicine cat has an apprentice. Medicine cats are _forbidden_ to have kits. I am a medicine cat. Any questions?

_That's so cool!_ Cinderpool thought that the whole medicine cats' cant having kits thing seemed right. How can they care for a clan if they have kits? "Yes!" Cinderpool squealed, and then felt embarrassed. "Well, how can we talk to Starclan if their dead? And what and who were my mother and father?"

"When cats die they go to a place called StarClan. We can communicate with them using Moonpool. It used to be Moonstone but we then had to move territories. W ealso give a lot of prophecies. Your father was once part of one. Then Spottedleaf sighed. "Do you _really_ want to know about your mother and father?"

Cinderpool felt that what was going to happen next wasn't going to be good but she needed to know who they were and why they gave her up. "Yes please"

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" Spottedleaf mumbled to herself but loud enough for Cinderpool to hear. "Your father is Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and your Mother is Cinderpelt; A medicine cat."

"What!" Cinderpool was shocked. "But you said they can't ever have kits!" _Was I a mistake?_ Cinderpool thought.

"Yes, you were." Spottedleaf told Cinderpool. _How could she read my mind? _"And yes, they can't have kits. Your mother, Cinderpelt was Firestar's apprentice. At an early apprentice age, your mother was hit by a monster and lost ability for her use of her leg. So, she did what she could and became a medicine cat."

"Wow" that was all Cinderpool could say. "So, why did she get rid of me?"

"She couldn't. Another Starclan medicine cat, wanted to kill you off because if she showed you to the Clan, she wouldn't be allowed to be a medicine cat anymore. She _needed to_ Cinderpool. She _had_ to give you away."

"I see" Cinderpool almost started to cry. "Does my father know?"

"No, he doesn't. She didn't think he would be able to take it." Spottedleaf answered with a hint of sadness in his amber eyes.

"So" Cinderpool started. "What should I do now? My real family left me, my fake family got killed by dogs, and I have no place to go!"

"You will head north to a farm" Spottedleaf meowed. "You will meet to cats: Ravenpaw and Barley. Ravenpaw will tell you were to leave."

"Why can't you tell me?" Cinderpool asked. But in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

As Cinderpool started to head up north, she heard Spottedleaf's voice whisper in her ear _"When the pools of cinder meet the rivers, winds, and trees, the frosty Clan will be formed" _Cinderpool looked around but once again, she was gone. But then Cinderpool came to a conclusion, "I just received a prophecy!"


	6. Chapter 5

Cinderpools Journey

Chapter 5

**(Ravenpaw's POV)**

"They had _what!"_ Ravenpaw gasped in shock. "B-But he loved Sandstorm_!" How could they do this?_ Ravenpaw thought. _And how could she not tell him!_

"I know" Spottedleaf answered. Ravenpaw could see her deep amber eyes filled with emotion. He knew she deeply loved Firestar and was probably upset that he had kits with _another _cat besides her.

"So what do I need to do about this?" Ravenpaw asked. "I haven't seen the Clans in countless moons"

"You will need to steer her in the right direction" Spottedleaf told him. "She will come her tomorrow and you will need to tell her to go to the mountains."

"But why not to the lake to where the Clans live? She could have a new life their and know one will know who she is" Ravenpaw told her. "You said Cinderpelt was reincarnated right? And Cinderheart won't remember and Firestar doesn't even know."

"StarClan have thought of that young one" Spottedleaf answered. Her sweet scent making Ravenpaw's mouth water. "Cinderheart has not found out about her past life yet so if she sees Cinderpool everything would go wrong. She would remember her past life which would interfere with the three and everyone would turn on each other from the sudden madness. It can't happen!"

"What do you mean _yet_?" Ravenpaw asked her with high curiosity.

"What? Oh, did I say yet? I must have said it by accident never mind!" Spottedleaf answered nervously. She just revealed some very important information but Ravenpaw decided to abstain from asking her again.

"So, were do I send her to again?" He asked.

"The mountains." She answered. "Not the tribe up north but to the green mountains in the east were water, sun, and grass meet."

"Ok." He replied. _Water, sun, and grass meet? How is that possible?_ But before he could ask, Spottedleaf was already gone.

**(Cinderpool POV)**

It was a little bit after Cinderpool had her meeting with Spottedleaf telling her to go see Ravenpaw and Barley that she felt tired. She felt like she was walking forever! She wasn't hungry but her feet hurt so she decided to stop by and see what looked like some caves and trees.

"This feels nice." Cinderpool purred as she lapped up some water from a puddle and lay down on a nice patch of grass. She loved the feeling of the sun on her grey and ginger pelt. The smell of yarrow, mint, and all of the herbs in the air. It was amazing! "If only things could be like this forever…" She thought out loud.

She suddenly heard a loud thump and a screech. _Great. _She thought_. Will this drama ever end?_

Cinderpool ran into the forest. She scented the air. The scent of cat and fox was in the air and there was another scent in the air. The scent of fear. She ran into a clearing and saw a she-cat; the size of what Spottedleaf described as an apprentice, and a fox.

"Help!" the brown tabby she-cat with few black patches cried.

The fox snarled at both of them. "Leave!" Cinderpool yowled and threw herself at the fox. Its big teeth trying to chop at her tail, Cinderpool clawed its eye and spun in the air. The fox yelped in pain and before it could react, Cinderpool, with claws out, landed on the fox's face smashing it into the grown. "You goanna help?" Cinderpool impatiently asked the she-cat.

"Sorry!" she tried clawing at the fox but it just flung her against a nearby tree. _So much for helping…_ Cinderpool thought angry. "Get out of here!" she yelled and felt a surge of power through her. It was like she was in a new life. Like she was invincible, ready to do anything. She kicked the fox's stomach smashing it into the ground. "Take that!" She yowled in triumph. The fox, blood all over its pelt and only a few scratches on Cinderpool, limped away and fell to ground near a tree. It was dead.

_Yes! I won!_ Then thought of what she just done. _Did I really just kill a fox for no reason? Well I have some issues…_

"Thank you so much!" The she-cat ran over to Cinderpool. "You saved me!"

"Yeah well I wouldn't have to if you weren't out alone by yourself" Cinderpool told the she-cat. She was partly annoyed because this cat disturbed her from her peace and quiet but was curious why she was out here all alone. "Why are you out alone? There aren't any Twolegs by here."

"Sorry!" The cat was shaken by Cinderpool's annoyed tone. "Twolegs? Oh, you mean Nopelts. Yeah mine left me about a moon ago and I have been traveling all alone since." The cat meowed with a sad tone in her voice. _Well I was mean to her _Cinderpool thought.

"Anyway" Cinderpool tried to change the subject. "I'm Cinderpool, what's your name?"

"Well…um…" _Does she have a name?_ Cinderpool was getting impatient. "My Twolegs; as you call them, called me Burger but I don't like that name so you can call me Moss. "What are you doing here?"

Cinderpool told Moss about the Clans, Spottedleaf, her heritage, and the prophecy.

"That's so cool!" Moss had a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes I know, well I'll be one my way now…" Cinderpool started to walk away to were she originally was.

"Wait!" Moss ran up to Cinderpool. "I want to come too!"

"What? You can't come! I don't even know what danger I'm goanna get into I cant have a kit come along!"

"A kit? I'm 11 moons old!" Cinderpool could see the intense wanting in her deep green eyes. She felt sorry for her. Moss didn't have a family, she was all alone, and didn't know what was going to happen next in her life. _Maybe we do have some things in common._ She thought. _I guess I should bring her. I can't leave her all alone to get killed right? If it wasn't for me, she would be crow food by now!_ Cinderpool sighed. "Sure. You can come."

**Was it good? Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

Cinderpools Journey

Chapter 6

**I'd like to start off by saying I get no reviews… I know people read the story but I don't get reviews… **** I'm not updating until I get at least 15!**

Cinderpool and Moss traveled that day. They past rivers, streams, fields and various animals too.

"What's that?" Moss got closer to Cinderpool as they passed some sheep. She could tell Moss was terrified.

"Oh, those are sheep. My family lived near a farm when they were alive." Cinderpool sighed. _Stop acting like that! That part of my life is over!_ She shook herself. "They won't bother you. Just don't bother them and you'll be okay."

"Alright" Moss sighed. "How long until we get their?" she asked.

"A little farther" Cinderpool told her. She could tell the younger cat was tired and needed some rest. "Would you like to stop and rest?" She asked her.

"No its fine we can go on" she told Cinderpool. The fierceness in her eyes told her that Moss wouldn't show mercy.

"Are you sur-"

"No! I'm fine!" Moss shouted trying to look alive. "Lets go!" She started to run but soon broke down.

"That's your fault for not resting" Cinderpool grinned.

Moss got up. "Sorry" she meowed. Embarrassed by the way she was acting she gave in. "Ok, lets rest here" Moss decided.

"Ok" Cinderpool sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Moss asked Cinderpool.

"Sure" Cinderpool meowed.

"What are you going to do after you see Ravenpaw?"

"I don't know" Cinderpool admitted. "I'm not really sure what he wants me to do" _What do I have to do? _She wondered.

"I know what you can do!" Moss started to jump up and down. "You can start your own Clan!"

"What?" Cinderpool meowed in shock. "Why would I do that?"

"You can be like your father!" She cheered. "I can be Mosspaw! It would be so exciting! Oh I can't wait-"

"Now hold on" Cinderpool told her sternly. "That's not going to happen and I don't want to hear another word about it!" she annoyingly meowed. Moss was being ridicules! How could she make a Clan? Yeah she had Clan blood but that didn't make her allowed to do anything with a Clan. Besides, she didn't know anyone and she didn't even know what she was doing! But she secretly thought, _Could I lead a Clan?_ But quickly put it in the back of her mind.

"Hey!" Moss broke into her thoughts. "I see a barn! With a cat that looks like Ravenpaw!"

"Come on! Lets go!"

**Sorry that was short **** remember… R&R!**

**Moss: You better read and review… I'll be watching you… **


	8. Chapter 7

Cinderpool's Journey

Chapter 7

_We've made it!_ Cinderpool thanked StarClan. She could see the awe in Moss's eyes as she ran up to a black cat who she guessed was Ravenpaw, and the cat next to him was probably Barley.

"Oh please tell me you're Ravenpaw!" Moss dragged herself dramatically over to him.

"Yes I am" Ravenpaw chuckled then turned to Cinderpool. "You must be Cinderpool." He told her. "Spottedleaf didn't tell me you brought a friend along."

"Spottedleaf talked to you too?" She asked him.

"Yes, she told me you would be coming" Ravenpaw replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?" She asked him.

"Well um…" Ravenpaw looked nervous. Was this all she was getting? A whole journey over here just to hear two words? Then she saw him staring at Moss; who was intrigued in Barley. She then understood it. This conversation just needed to be between him and Cinderpool. "Barley?" Ravenpaw asked. "Can you go take Moss to catch some mice?"

"Okay" Barley walked back into the barn with Moss jumping excitedly behind him.

"You have a very adventurous daughter I see" Ravenpaw commented

"Excuse me?" Cinderpool meowed in shock. "She's not my daughter! I'm not _that _old!"

"Oh my…" Ravenpaw was embarrassed by what he just said. "U-Um sorry" he stated. "But anyway, let me tell you what to do. You need to head west."

"Why west?" Cinderpool stated. "There doesn't seem to be anything going on there. Can I go north? There are only plain old mountains in the west! In the east there's mountains _and_ a lake!"

"No!" Ravenpaw's fur began to bristle but then forced it smooth. "Well… there are Twolegs there and you know them, their trouble." He lied

"So?" She remarked. Who cares about Twolegs? I can handle them"

"There are dogs too" Ravenpaw told her. Cinderpools fur started to bristle.

"D-Dogs?" She choked the word out of her mouth. That really got her to change her mind.

_Think of the prophecy! _She told herself "_When the pools of cinder meet the rivers, winds, and trees, the frosty Clan will be formed…" _Spottedleaf's prophecy rang in her ears.

"Okay" she sighed. "I will go" Cinderpool meowed to Ravenpaw.

"Hey!" Moss came out Barley with two mice in her jaws. "Want some fresh kill?" she asked

"Sure" Ravenpaw meowed and they all got settled to eat.

"So…" Cinderpool meowed. "Did you know my father?" she asked.

"Of course" Ravenpaw smiled. "We were very good friends. "Firestar was such a good cat. Your mother was nice too" he meowed

"Oh….yeah" she told him. Annoyed by the mention of her mother.

"Don't blame your mother" He meowed "She was a good cat. "They all make mistakes." He told her. "Please, don't blame her."

"If you say so" She shrugged. She would never meet her mother anyway. Why should she mope around and complain?

After they finished their meal the sun was beginning to set. "Can we sleep here tonight?" Moss complained. "I'm _so_ tired!"

"Moss we don't want to-"

"I think that's a fine idea!" Ravenpaw interrupted Cinderpool.

"Are you sure?" Cinderpool meowed "Do you have enough room?"

"Plenty!" Barley meowed

"If you say so…." Cinderpool followed them, slightly unsure if it would be okay to sleep by cats that she just met.

"Just sleep now and you can head of tomorrow" Ravenpaw smiled "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Cinderpool walked over to some feathers and hay and slept. It was like her own barn. She felt safe here.

But one question still bothered Cinderpool "What would they do tomorrow after they set off? But before she could answer, she closed her eyes, and she drifted into sleep

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please R&R!**


End file.
